Don't Stop
by DKM
Summary: Leaning down to whisper into her ear, "Want me to stop?" he breathed against her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut again and she shook her head slightly. "I want you to say it," he murmured. "Tell me to stop if you want me to." She shook her head more firmly this time and took a shuddering breath. "N-no… don't. Don't stop. Please don't."


**_Don't Stop_**

Rating: M

Synopsis: Leaning down to whisper into her ear, "Want me to stop?" he breathed against her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut again and she shook her head slightly. "I want you to say it," he murmured. "Tell me to stop if you want me to." She shook her head more firmly this time and took a shuddering breath. "N-no… don't. Don't stop. Please don't."

Pairing: Oliver & Felicity

Characters: Oliver & Felicity

Season/Episode: Season 3

Category: Smut, PWP

Disclaimer: (the usual, don't own, idea was mine though)

**AN: I got drunk and wrote this. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>He followed her into her small closet of an office. He'd been there before, while the store was bustling with people, but never alone. Now, with the aisled empty and the staff gone, it seemed more private, maybe even intimate. She locked the door behind him and smiled.<p>

"Store's closed," she said. "No reason to keep this open anymore, thank god."

He couldn't agree with her more. The soft wisps of a smile on his lips told her that.

She looked like a dream, even better than he could have imagined. He'd been admiring her legs as they walked through the empty store to her little office. Shapely and smooth and muscular, showing off all the hard work she'd put into training with their partner. As per store policy, she wore a blue polo and cream pencil skirt that hit just above her knees with a feminine cut that emphasized her curves. It was professional, but looked touchably soft to him. He had watched her hips sway as she led him into her office and closed the door behind them.

"I'm glad I caught you," he said as they sat down at her tiny plastic desk, a sharp contrast for the large glass one that used to be in her other office. "I know you've been really busy these days."

A smile lit up her face. "Oh, just work, you know. Not exactly what I'm used to, but I'm actually happy working here in the tech department."

"Good," he replied, returning her smile with a soft one of his own. "Still find time for yourself too, I hope."

She nodded. "A little… mostly for training with Dig in the morning." Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned back in her seat. "I got quite the workout today. My legs are still complaining. " She giggled and swiveled her chair so he could see the results of her hard work.

His eyes lingered on the curve of her half, the bend in her knee, the muscles of her thigh. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, and looked up into her crystalline blue eyes, and she saw that he had noticed. "Your legs," he started, now slightly short of breath. "They ache?"

"Y-yeah," she stuttered in almost a whisper. "Pretty bad."

They had been dancing around each others for weeks now, pushing and pulling like tidal waves. Anyone with eyes could see they were slowly coming closer and closer, their flirting hitting heights neither had ever experienced. Tonight it had reached a fevered pitch, the long running sexual tension finally hitting its crescendo in this very moment.

Still looking into her eyes, he stood up and came around the desk to stand in front of her then kneeled on the floor before picking up one of her feet. Her shoe was discarded, then he placed her leg over his. "Where does it hurt?" he whispered, caressing her hand gently with the weathered palm of his hand. "Here?" he asked, cupping her thigh.

Now she'd become short of breath, but nodded in response. "Yes…" her voice wavered.

His hands began moving, kneading and caressing with a soft strength only he could possess, relaxing her as his fingers sent little electric shocks through the rest of her body. She sighed then closed her eyes, her muscles loosening as her aches faded with each gentle motion of his hand.

He watched her reaction and continued, memorizing the contours of her thighs, the firm flesh relaxing beneath his touch. A pleasure-filled moan escaped her fuschia lips and he smiled. His hands slid easily beneath the hem of her skirt, pushing it up while tracing her smooth skin. Calloused fingers moved across her upper thighs, parting them and sending little shocks all over her sensitive flesh.

She felt him trace the edge of her panties and gasped, crystalline eyes popping open as she pulled away slightly. He stood and walked behind her. His hands found their way to her shoulders, pushing the hair away from her neck as he rubbed away the tension.

Leaning down to whisper into her ear, "Want me to stop?" he breathed against her neck.

Her eyes fluttered shut again and she shook her head slightly.

"I want you to say it," he murmured. "Tell me to stop if you want me to."

She shook her head more firmly this time and took a shuddering breath. "N-no… don't. Don't stop. Please don't."

A smile curled onto his lips, one she could feel against her neck, then he kissed her shoulder as his hands slipped beneath her blue polo, tugging it off in one swift motion to reveal the swells of her breasts covered by emerald green lace, beckoning, aching. His fingers slid up over her arms before falling over her chest sending more tingles across her skin and between her legs where she felt moisture and heat and the throbbing ache of need.

Her hips rose involuntarily and he noticed. Moving from her back to her front, he kneeled between her spread legs once more. His movements felt more urgent now, needy even, as his hands slid up her thighs and around to cup her shapely ass, pulling her forward until she had to lean back in her chair and spread her legs farther to support herself.

Calloused fingers deftly found their way beneath her skirt to her matching emerald lace panties and fell beneath them to find moisture against her skin. He kneaded and pressed against the soft, engorged mound, exploring the edges of the slit there.

She gasped again as he moved closer, his breath tickling her thighs, his tongue teasing along sensitive skin. Urgent fingers pulled the fabric of her panties aside and he wasted no time licking the length of her pussy, already slick and waiting for attention. The juices gathered there were sweet and he lapped at them, tasting her, exploring every crevice with soft lips and tongue.

Moaning against, she planted her feet on the tops of his legs and pressed, her muscles straining, her back arching as his tongue found her hard clit and flickered over it. Her breathing came faster and harder, one word slipping from her mouth between breaths. "Don't… don't… don't…"

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Don't?" he asked innocently.

Her eyes shot open as her legs wrapped around his head, pulling him back down. "God, don't **_stop_**! Don't you dare stop!"

His lips quirked up in a smile before he gave in to her request. Greedy for all he could taste, his mouth sucked at her, and everywhere his nimble tongue touched felt as if it was being set on fire. One of his hands splayed against the small of her back, pressing her into him when the first waves of her orgasm washed over her body.

A sharp breath, a rush of release, moan after moan spilling from her mouth - and he kept her there, tasting her, drinking her in. With one final desperate jerk, her body subsided and she relaxed, still breathing hard. He petted her thighs softly, tenderly, then stood to kiss her. Their mouths met in a slow, deep kiss before parting. He smiled, feeling please with himself and with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Savoring the moment," he answered, a sly grin crossing his lips. "I could do that to you all night if…" His train of thought was derailed as her fingers found the button of his jeans, undoing it before lowering the zipper to allow his cock to spring forth, hard and ready. "What are _you _doing?" he replied.

She eyed him hungrily before her tongue darted out of her mouth and gave his shaft a long, slow lick from root to tip. Planting a tiny kiss at the end, she whispered, "We're just getting started." Her eyes stared up at the azure blue of his as she started to stroke his length. "Don't stop."


End file.
